


Lazy Like A Sunday Morning

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [224]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “Carter?”When she didn’t answer, he shook her shoulder a little harder and spoke a little louder.“Sam.”It took a few seconds before a half-hearted ‘Mm?’ could be heard before a pair of sleepy blue eyes prised open and stared at him in confusion. “Jack?”





	Lazy Like A Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Lazy Day’ (10 August). Post-series, established relationship.

Jack checked his watch once more and frowned. He knew Sam was tired; she’d told him as much last night but it was now after eleven on a Sunday morning. Even though it was her day off, he had never known her to sleep in this late.

Casting a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure Grace was still at the kitchen table, happily coloring in a book and staying out of mischief, he headed down the hall towards the main bedroom. He cracked the door ajar to find the drapes still closed and his wife fast asleep, her back to him.

He carefully stepped inside and – after making sure she was still alive – gently reached out and nudged her shoulder.

“Carter?”

When she didn’t answer, he shook her shoulder a little harder and spoke a little louder. _“Sam.”_

It took a few seconds before a half-hearted ‘Mm?’ could be heard before a pair of sleepy blue eyes prised open and stared at him in confusion. “Jack?”

“Yeah,” he said, his frown deepening. “You OK?”

She closed her eyes again but nodded. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure… because it’s after eleven.”

“What?”

“Yup,” he said, making a grand show of re-checking his watch. “I’m actually impressed. This must be some kind of record.”

“Ha ha.”

“You sure you’re feeling OK?”

His concern must have leaked into his voice because Sam then slowly shifted and looked up at him. “I’m fine,” she repeated, stifling a yawn. “Just a little tired.”

He said nothing, but continued to study her for a while longer. “You know,” he started casually, “the last time you were this exhausted, we ended up taking you to see Carolyn and it turned out –”

“I am _not_ pregnant.”

Jack held up his hands in a mock defensive gesture, but he couldn’t fully hide his amusement at Sam’s tone. It wasn’t that they were necessarily trying for a second child, but he wouldn’t mind if they had another. Sam, though, considering she had a tough pregnancy with Grace, was adamant that they would not be adding to their family.

“I’ll get up now.”

He glanced down at his wife as her voice broke through his thoughts and he moved his hand to let it rest on her hip. “Nah,” he said, leaning over and dropping a kiss to her lips, “you obviously need the rest – and we agreed that today would be a lazy day.”

“We also said we would take Grace to the park.”

“Yes,” he nodded, then offered a half-shrug, “but we never told her that.”

“I know,” Sam argued, “but who knows when my next day off will be. I want us all to do something together while we can.”

“OK,” he quietly acquiesced, giving her hip a light squeeze as she pulled herself into a sitting position, “but we can take her later. We still have the whole day.”

When Sam scrunched her nose up at his words, he fought back a sigh but there was no point arguing with her; she would feel guilty for sleeping in so late and nothing he could say or do would change her mind. Sometimes, he’d learned, it was best to just let his wife work it out of her system in her own time. Instead, he squeezed her hip once more before he got to his feet.

“Breakfast?”

“Coffee,” she nodded, “please. I’ll just jump in the shower first.”

He left her to freshen up and went back to the kitchen to check on Grace and make the coffee but it was another thirty minutes before Sam finally joined them.

“At last,” he rumbled affectionately as he handed her a mug, “mornin’ sleepyhead.”

She smiled and took a sip of coffee before she turned her full attention to their daughter. Jack watched fondly as Grace informed Sam of her morning so far – including the fact that she’d been allowed to eat Froot Loops – but after he gave an apologetic shrug for his supposedly poor taste in breakfast cereals, he let his gaze linger. He couldn’t put his finger on what was wrong, but Sam just didn’t seem like her usual self. She looked pale and tired, but he tried to convince himself that it was just down to work. Carter had been the leader of the SGC for almost a year now, and while he knew there was no-one better for the job, it hadn’t been an easy twelve months and it was also unlike any of her previous command positions. Even he had struggled with the role when he’d been put in charge – and he’d had the advantage of being Hammond’s second-in-command for the seven years previous.

An excited squeal suddenly interrupted Jack’s thoughts and he looked over just in time to see Grace jump down from her seat and run out of the kitchen.

He frowned in confusion “What’s the emergency?”

“I asked her if she wanted to go to the park,” Sam chuckled as she finished her coffee and placed the cup in the dishwasher.

* * *

In the end, they managed to spend around two hours at the park. With Grace initially undecided as to whether to go on the swings or the slide first, she’d managed to make her way around every structure in the playpark twice before the three of them decided to go for an ice cream – only for Grace to fall asleep in Jack’s arms as they made their way back to his truck. Deciding not to wake her, Jack made a detour to the store on the drive home instead, simply shrugging and saying, “you can’t have a lazy evening without some ice cream.”

Stepping into their house, he carried Grace down the hallway and into her bedroom while Sam closed the door behind them. Tucking her in, Jack pressed a kiss to her forehead before pulling the door to her room shut. He found his wife moments later, stifling a yawn, as she placed the ice cream in the freezer. Snagging her hand as she passed, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, his hands resting on the small of her back.

“Still tired?” he murmured.

She nodded, then kissed him briefly. “I’m fine.”

He didn’t doubt her but he couldn’t shake the feeling that had settled in the pit of his stomach. He let his fingers draw random patterns against her back and decided to risk his next question.

“Do I need to call the doc?”

Sam rested her forehead against his chest before she shook her head. A few seconds later, she pushed away from him, muttering under her breath as she left the kitchen. He couldn’t fully make out what she’d called him, but he had heard enough to give him a fair idea and he grinned.

Deciding to give her a few minutes in peace, he tidied the last few dishes away from breakfast. He then checked his watch and listened but couldn’t hear any noise coming from elsewhere in the house. He waited for another couple of minutes but when there was still no sign of Sam, made his way towards their bedroom and found her sitting on the edge of the bed, holding a small white stick in her hands.

When he stepped inside, her gaze locked with his, and he froze. Sam’s eyes were wide and she had a slightly panicked expression on her face. He knew immediately what was coming next but he still found himself asking.

“Uh, Carter?”

Her gaze returned to her hands and her whisper was deafening in the silence. “I’m pregnant.”

A part of him wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless, especially when he saw her lips curl into a small smile, but instead he sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.

“You OK?”

She nodded, her smile widening. “Just… surprised,” she admitted a moment later and Jack chuckled as he placed a kiss against the side of her head. “I’ll need to let Carolyn –”

“We can worry about that tomorrow,” he interrupted gently. “No work today, remember?”

“This isn’t exactly how I imagined our lazy day would go.”

“I never would have guessed.”

Laughter escaped Sam as she rested her head against his shoulder.

“There’ll be other lazy days,” he shrugged. He tried to sound nonchalant, but he couldn’t quite hide his excitement, nor amusement, any longer, when he added, “just not for another eighteen years or so.”


End file.
